Repayment and Coming Naturally
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Annabeth was anxious about her very distant in family roots six years old cousin. Thank goodness she has Percy's shoulder to fall onto! When Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley suddenly save Rodrick's life, Annabeth is entirely grateful, and will do anything to repay her friends!
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were sitting, simply talking by the seashore, that Percy had conjured up. "Annabeth, you know Rodrick will have to do it. Eventually."

"But why?" Annabeth hissed. "For Gods' sakes he's what, six? He's younger than me when I came to camp Half-Blood!"

"Yes well, Annabeth, I know that you also know that it's not his choice when he has to come to camp. You KNOW that."

Annabeth's head falls on Percy's shoulder, tears staining her cheeks. Percy has never seen her like this. "But Percy," she whispers. "He could die."

Rodrick was Annabeth's half-cousin, very distant in family roots, but she is very, very fond of him. Like, she's in extreme. But as a family member only. She already has Percy.

Still, Annabeth began to downright sob, until Percy suddenly grabbed her hand and pointed at the area before the beginning of Camp Half-Blood. There was a small figure running, no, scratch that, sprinting away from something. Something much, much larger. It was one of those serpent ladies Percy had met.

"That's him," Annabeth stood up and began to run at the speed of light, with Percy right behind her. Rodrick had fallen, and anyone could tell that he was very close to dying. Until a figure showed up. "Oh no," Percy moaned. And the two just stood there.

But the new person didn't turn on Rodrick. On the contrary, he whipped around to face the serpent-lady. Two shorter and younger people were rushing Rodrick to the barrier. One of them was a child. The other was an adult.

Annabeth rudshed to Rodrick and hugged him tightly, before turning to the two people. There was a young woman, about the age of sixteen, who was looking back at the other person, a man, who had just left the serpent-lady, dead.

"Come on, Harry," she called, hurrying him along. Once he had crossed the barrier, she turned to Annabeth. "Why hello. I am Ginny Weasley, that is my boyfriend, Harry Potter, and this is my sister, Ruby Weasley, age ten."

Annabeth smiled at them. "Hello, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Percy grinned at them, before asking. "I don't think I know you. What cabin do you belong in?"

Harry Potter spoke. "I am the son of Zeus."

Ginny Weasley stated," And I am the daughter of Apollo. And Ruby here, we are too soon find out."

Suddenly a mist enveloped Ruby, and she shuddered, as waves crashed down around her, and streams swished past her. A daughter of Poseidon.


	2. Escaping the Cyclops

Annabeth Chase would never admit it, but she was jealous of Percy and Ruby's bond. She knew nothing could ever happen between them, but, well, you never know. "Focus," Annabeth scolded herself. Chiron had told her about how he had (or at least he thought) he had met four new demi-gods. So here she was, tracking them down.

She checked her watch. It was 3:00 P.M. sharp, and the students had already begun to file out. But there wasn't only four people who stood out in the crowd: There were eight.

She immediately noticed six demi-gods, and two, er monsters, who had disguised themselves well: They were Cyclops, and Annabeth knew she'd better hurry.

Surveying the six demi-gods, she observed how old they must be. There range, Annabeth figured, was eight to seventeen. She was about right, actually. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were there, accompanied with a girl of about eleven, a boy about thirteen, and another girl, around nine or eight: Perfectly fine demi-gods. But not for long.

Facing the crowd of demi-gods, she wondered how to approach them first. Still, she didn't have much time to think, for the Cyclops were fast coming. Ah, well, best just grab them and run.

So naturally she began to bolt to the demi-gods and the Cyclops immediately spotted her. Uh-oh," she thought, and grabbed the demi-gods. the girl of eleven immediately began to struggle, and the slick blonde dude raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just follow, if you want to stay safe, demi-gods," she grabbed one of the golden coins (I forgot what they are called, please tell me!) and yelled, "O goddess Iris of the rainbow, please show me Percy Jackson!" Percy appeared in front of me, and I noticed he was with Ruby, and my heart cracked slightly.

"Send Blackjack, Percy! I found them!" He nodded obligingly, and turned to a black winged creature, and I saw how he was in the stables, and soon, I saw a large creature flapping up in front of me. "Come on!" I told them, hopping on, and helping them up.

"To Camp Half-Blood!" I screamed, and we started off, leaving the Cyclops gaping behind us.


End file.
